<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Shi- by eddie_dxaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289886">Oh Shi-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz'>eddie_dxaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x12 scene, Buck’s thoughts, M/M, They are so in love, idc, they really do be fools though, they’re in love, um idk how to tag this, “Fools”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck’s thoughts during a little snippet of the conversation with Eddie about Chris’ skateboarding incident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Shi-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This would usually be longer but this is all Ik for 100%. Enjoy anyways! Sorry :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait ‘til he gets to the ‘I don’t have to do what you tell me’ phase,” Buck says, clenching his fist for emphasis before taking a sip of his beer. </p><p>Eddie had an amused twinkle in his eye, obviously brewing up some sort of less than serious response. “Aren’t you still in that phase?” The man teased, a look of mock confusion on his features. It was then when he noticed the heartbeat in his chest rapidly increasing as a feeling of warmth spread around the area the organ would be. Oh shit. He swallowed the beer, hard. Oh shit. </p><p>Buck felt the involuntary smile form on its own despite him inwardly starting to panic. Oh shit. He’s totally in love with his best friend. When did this happen? Why did it happen? How could he have let this happen? </p><p>He tried his best to ignore it as they got swept away in a conversation about Christopher and the day he had at school. If the blond thought hard enough, he could almost convince himself that he didn’t feel the want slowly building up in his chest. That ache for more.</p><p>Almost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>